New Kingdom
by Paladin Willa
Summary: It's been a year since they stopped the OT's from destroying Disneyland. The OT's have a plan to recharge Chernabog. Even when one of their own OT's turned good. They will do what ever it takes to do it. Will they succeed and take over the kingdom and turning the character bad? Or will someone get caught in the cross fire? There will be violence so be warned.
1. Change

**Heya! Here's my new fanfic! Hope you like it! Also in this Wayne and Dillard are alive. Review, if you don't *talks to Sara from Rangers* I'll send Sara on you. –RK**

 **XXX**

"So…" The Evil Queen started.

"AARRRGGGHH!" Maleficent shouted out. Everyone turned to see Maleficent buckle over.

"What's wrong? What happened? What's going on?" OT's asked. They saw Maleficent crumble to her knees. A golden light wove its way through the crowd to swirl around Maleficent. They watched as the light lifted her off the ground. The light caused a wind to flutter her robes, her head went back.

Her horns curled in slightly and bended back and turned brown with gold bands. The coverings on her head undid and fell down into hair that went past her shoulders in brown waves. Her skin slowly changes from green to pale skin. Her robes changes to a green, flowing dress. Big brown wings grow onto her back with gold decorated bands on the tips. Her scepter changed into a wooden scepter with branches twisting up its length. An orb at the top changed color to a mix of gold, light blue, dark blue. It looked like a mini universe.

She slowly went down, the golden light soaking into her. Her feet touched the ground she went down onto the floor on her knees. She looked up breathing shallowly. "What caused her to change?"

"Maleficent did it." Tia Dalma said. The OT's parted to show her walking towards Maleficent and the Evil Queen. She looked around and saw them confused. She rolled her eyes. "The movie Maleficent. In the movie she's good. So, I'm guessing that since it's so popular, Disney's magic changed her. But are you going to continue our evil plan?"

Maleficent looked up at Tia Dalma. Her eyes, no longer orange are a golden green color, glared at her. "Never. I've seen the error of my ways."

"If you're not with us then you're against us. ATTACK!" Tia yelled. Maleficent got up and ran toward the exit.

 _I know where I'll go. Wayne! He'll help me._ She thought as she ran outside. The sun slowly causing the sky to turn orange and a pale blue color.

 **XXX**

Wayne heard a knock and went to the door. Mattie (who was staying with Wayne) got up and looked at the door. When it opened she gasped. "What are YOU doing here!?" She yelled.

"As you can see I've changed and I need your help." Maleficent said. Wayne nodded and waved Maleficent in. "I can help the Keepers." As Wayne closed the door when Diaval flew in as a raven. Maleficent turned him back into his human form.

"Miss the OT's are everywhere. Searching for you." He said. Maleficent nodded gravely at this.

"I'll contact the Keepers if you want." Mattie said.

"Thank you. And I don't believe we've meet before."

"Mattie. I'm new to the Keepers. But I've heard all about you and saw the new you in the Maleficent movie. So, I believe I don't have to fear you anymore." She said.

"Well that's a relief." Maleficent said nodding. Mattie then left the room and called the Keepers.

 **XXX**

The Keepers went up Main Street toward the Fire House. They knocked on the door. Wayne opened the door. "Don't freak out." He said as they entered.

"Why would we freak?" Finn asked. He looked around and saw Mattie talking to someone. When Mattie saw them the other person turned around. Finn stepped back shocked. The other Keepers gasped. "Maleficent! What are you doing here dressed like that!?"

"Relax Finn. The movie Maleficent changed me. It opened my eyes to what I've been doing. I've come looking for protection and to help you. The OT's have a plan to recharge Chernabog and is after me." Maleficent said. Finn still stood tense.

"You can believe her." Mattie said. Finn slowly nodded and ushered the Keepers forward. They sat down on the couch.

"So this is what happened and the plan…" Maleficent began.

 **XXX**

 **Wow! How did you like it? Very first Kingdom Keepers fanfic I've written with Maleficent good! Review! -RK**


	2. The Challenge

**Heya! Thanks for the reviews! Here's Ch. 2! Please tell me what you think and if I'm doing something wrong in the writing. Also, so that there's no confusion they're in Florida and if you read the Syndrome or The Return, Tim from them is in my story FYI. It's because he's awesome and he and Jess are kinda cute together, but they are still in high school. Just thought to tell you that. Thanks. –RK**

 **XXX**

"So what should we do Wayne?" Finn asked. Wayne looked at each of them in turn.

"You should go and watch them to see if you can learn anything from them tonight. For now Mattie and I shall make sure Maleficent is safe." Wayne said.

"Call me Mali, for short" Maleficent said.

"Ok, Malef- err, Mali." Finn said. Mali nodded thanks.

"Hey! What if Mattie goes around and tries to find Mal and her friends?" Willa said. "They could help us defeat the OT's."

"I could help find her. Cause she is my daughter." Mali said. We nodded agreement.

"Ok then. Now that that's settled we should get back to school." Finn said. Everyone nodded and they got up and left.

 **XXX**

"So Finn, where were you this morning?" Dillard asked. Walking up to him.

"I was at a meeting with the Keepers." Finn said. He looked at Dillard and saw the plea in his eyes. "No, you cannot become a DHI. I don't want to risk you getting hurt or worse died. Ok?"

"Ok, but how 'bout let Wayne decide if I can become a Keeper? He basically knows everything." Dillard said.

"Fine. We'll go to Disney World after school." Finn said. Dillard nodded agreement. They turned to go to class when they saw Amanda and Jess walking up.

"Why are you two going to Wayne's after school?" Mandy asked.

"Dillard. He wants to see if Wayne will allow him to become a Keeper." Finn said. The girls looked at each other.

"Ah. Back on that topic are we?" Jess said. Finn nodded. "Well we'll join you. We were going to go there anyway. Mattie wanted help with something." Jess and Mandy then walked to their next class.

"Ok well, let's get to class." Finn said. He started to walk away; he then turned his head and saw Dillard running to catch up. "Decided to join me, have you?"

"Yup. Hopefully this last class goes by fast." Dillard said. When they went into class it seemed like everything was a blur. It seemed time wanted them to get to Disney. They got on their bikes and rode to Disney with Mandy and Jess behind them. When they got to Disney World they went to the cast member only entrance and locked they're bikes.

"So here we are. Do you two have your ID's?" Finn said.

"Yes." Mandy said pulling her ID out. Jess merely nodded while pulling her ID out. Finn nodded and pulled his out. They then showed it to the scanner. Finn then signed Dillard in and they entered.

"Let's go to Wayne." Finn said. They then made their way to Wayne's place.

 **XXX**

"This is REALLY cool!" Dillard said, sitting up in the plaza. Finn looked over at Dillard (who was looking at his hand), then to the others.

"Ok Dillard, you, Mattie and Mali are going to try to find Mal and her friends the others are coming with me to do a stake out on the OT's." Everyone nodded. Dillard went over to Mattie and they went with Mali to find Mal and her friends. Everyone else then went toward Pirates where Mali said they were when she changed.

"How are we sure that they're still there?" Charlene asked.

"We'll find out." Finn said. They then ran off toward Pirates. When they got there the stared to sneak toward the entrance and went down the secret way they found during Halloween all those years ago. Finn signaled for silence and then crept forward. They crept toward a room and heard two feminine voices coming from there.

"So is it ready?" the voice sounded familiar.

"Not yet Queenie." Another voice taunted.

"What about the plan to recharge Chernabog Tia?" The Evil Queen said. They heard one of them walking around the room. "What is the plan to recharge him anyway?"

"Well, we need to get him energy and I think I know how we're going to do it." Tia said. The person stopped pacing. "As for the other thing I need to get blood from the Dark One and Chernabog. Once we get it I'll then mix it with blood from Hades, Maleficent and enchant it to never allow the good to come out. Ever. Maleficent will be back! Better than ever!"

They then laughed menacingly. Finn then signaled for them to leave. Once they were outside they ran toward Wayne's. Finn knocked on the door. "Is everyone here?" Wayne nodded. "Ok we have news about what the OT's are planning." He said while walking in. he then saw Mal and the others in there. "So you found Mal and her friends."

Mal stood up. Evie, Carlos, Dude, Jay, and Ben looked up at Finn and the other Keepers. Mali stood up with Mal. "Yeah we weren't that hard to find. We were chasing Carlos, who was chasing Dude, through Fantasyland. We then ran into Cruella. Carlos managed to convince her not to be bad anymore though. So no need to worry, she's watching out for OT's." Mal said.

"Who's Dude?" Finn asked.

"Oh. This is Evie. Jay. Carlos. Dude. And Ben." She said pointing to each in turn. There was an audible "Oh" when they say that Dude was a dog. Except for Willa, Mandy, Jess and Mali.

"So this is what we heard…" Finn started.


	3. Plan in Action

"So what are we going to do?" Mal asked. She looked between Mali and Finn.

"Well, you can train more with Mali if you want with spells." Finn said. Mal nodded. "As for this we need to find out when they're doing this and if that's all."

"It's not." Diaval said. They turned to see the Diaval by the window. When he saw he had everyone's attention he spoke again. "They plan to put a curse over all of Florida and turn it into their own kingdom. Where you the Keepers suffer."

"And I know how they're doing it." They turned to see Regina in the door from the TV show _Once Upon a Time_. "They're using the curse I used back in the Enchanted Forest." She said. "They know it because my mother, Cora, and sister, Zelena, are there." Her voice had hatred dripping when she said the names.

"Of course. The Dark One taught Cora so she would know. And Zelena saw Snow and her husband making the second curse." Willa explained. They all looked at her, even Regina was surprised. "What? I watch the show." She said. Regina nodded.

"Miss, if you change me back I can go and spy on them and see if they say when they're doing it." Diaval said. Mali nodded and waved her hand. Diaval then flew out the window. They then waited for his return.

 **XXX**

Diaval flew in. Finn then left and got Mal and Mali back into the room. Mali waved her hand and Diaval changed. "They plan to recharge Chernabog and they also have something they plan to use on you Miss." He said looking at Mali. "It's a blot or something they plan to-I don't know how though-put in you and turn you evil. Permanently, within the week. The curse is on the next new moon."

"Well. The curse we have a little while so that's good. But the recharge and this new thing we need to deal with it soon." Mal said. Finn and the others nodded agreement.

"Let's go tomorrow. It's starting to become sunrise." Finn said. Everyone nodded agreement. "See you guys tomorrow. And well in Mattie's cause in a few minutes. Good bye." He then grabbed a hand and pushed the button.

 **XXX**

"So what? Are we just gonna barge in there saying "Stop what your planning and surrender!" cause I don't think that plans gonna work." Dillard said. Everyone looked at him from around the table. Dillard looked at them with a confused look on his face with the spoon of ice cream in his mouth. "What? I'm just being realistic here."

Everyone looked around the Frozen Marble seeing if anyone heard. "That's not the plan. We'll see what we do when we meet up with the others. I'm going to compare my plan with theirs and see which one has the best chance of success." Finn said.

Everyone nodded. "What about Luowski? We can't keep locked up. Also he also deserves to know what was happening and that Maleficent isn't bad anymore." Charlene asked.

"We can ask Wayne when we see him later." Finn said.

 **XXX**

"So you do you all know what the plan is?" Finn asked. Mal, her friends, Mali, and the Keepers nodded. "Good get into position." They then spread out into groups. They then crept toward Pirates.

"Why are we not our DHI's?" Dillard asked.

"Because the OT's shut down every electronic here." Mal explained. Dillard nodded understanding. They then went into the secret tunnel. They silently moved toward the room where the heard the conversation. When they got close they saw that there was a faint glow.

When they got closer they noticed that the cause was from a lot of candles. They heard chanting in a very familiar voice. Finn fingered 1...2...3 then threw his hand horizontal. They then went inside. "Stop what you're doing!" Finn yelled. When they raced inside they were shocked at what they saw.

Every major villain they've ever faced was in here with Chernabog all small, from being weak with Tia chanting something. They readied there weapons, from a nod from Tia they attacked. They went on the defense. Mali and Mal stayed behind everyone doing spells to stop or slow down the OT's. Everyone else grabbed something and used it to fight against. Carlos and Jay used their Tourney sticks to hit them, Evie used chemicals, and the others grabbed things that fell that could be used.

They saw Cora and Zelena come in. "Keep them from doing any spell!" Finn said. Mali nodded and started directing paralyzing, slowing and other spells that could slow them down. The battle kept going on even though OT's were going down. Finn saw the Evil Queen pull out a box when Tia nodded. "Jay! Can you get over there and stop her from opening that box?" He said. Jay nodded and wacked people aside with the stick.

Finn kept the OT's from getting to Mal and Mali. He saw Jay struggling with the Evil Queen. He hit the box aside and it flew over the OT's. Finn went backwards and tried to catch it. His fingers just brushed the side of the box. "Nnooo!" It fell on its side. The lid fell open and a dark liquid like substance came out. Everyone stopped fighting at his cry, his hand by the container.

The glob then grabbed onto his hand. He then shook his hand trying to get it off. Mali and Mal saw and went closer to him. "Don't! I don't wanna risk you getting it." As he said this the glob went into his mouth. He started to cough as it slid its way down his throat.

The darkness that was in it started to consume his very soul. It was dark for him, it took out every speck of light from him. He started to scream in pain, it felt like someone was pulling at his very soul. He crumbled to the ground. Ever living soul in the room watched.

Everyone saw Finn change there. His brow hair turning black, His veins were turning black as the darkness settled in. Finn lay flat for a while, everything was silent. He then slowly stood up. When he was standing he raised his head slowly. His hair moved out of the way to reveal his eyes. The good guys gasped, the OT's just smiled.

His eyes were blood red.


	4. New OT

**Heya! Sorry this took so long. Just so you know the next chapters are going to take a while too. Love ya! :) -RK**

 **XXX**

"No," Mali said. "He did this to make sure I stayed good. But why sacrifice himself?" She asked.

"I don't know." Mal said. She put a hand on Mandy's shoulder.

"No, I know Finn is still in there. Finn! Don't forget who you really are!" Mandy yelled. The laugh that came from his mouth didn't seem human. It sent chills down the spine, gave you goosebumps and think that the Devil himself was behind you.

"Finn isn't here anymore. I'm the new Dark One!" Finn's body said. "There is only the Dark One here. Finn's soul is very small in this body." He then backed away into the OT's. They parted for him. They couldn't see him temporarily, when they saw him again he held something. He then came back forward the object in question being a sword.

"No this isn't you Finn. Remember who you are!" Mandy said while backing away. Finn kept coming toward them. Raising the sword threateningly.

"No he's not." Mal said. "Let's get out of here." Everyone started to back away, except Mandy. "Come on." When she didn't move Mal grabbed her elbow and started to pull her back. The OT's laughed as the Keepers left the room. Mal started running with Mandy behind her. When they got outside they heard a collapse. They looked behind them to see the entrance blocked.

"What happened?" Mandy asked. As she looked around she saw in the shadows a triangle.

"We did." Came a kid's voice. Then they came out. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford. "It was nothing. We've done bigger things." He said.

"They do. It's very annoying. I can't bust them ever." Candace said. She came out and put her arms around Phineas and Ferb. "But they can be amazing sometimes." She looked back at the entrance. "Where's Finn?"

"He…he-he's been turned evil." Mandy said with trouble. She then started to cry, Candace went forward and allowed Mandy to cry on her shoulder.

"We need to find out how to change him back." Willa said. Everyone nodded agreement. "Well what could break a curse?"

"Let's get back to Wayne and do some research." Philby said.

 **XXX**

"So, is there a way to change him back?" Philby asked.

"Well there is one way." Regina said. Everyone looked at her. "True loves kiss. That's how Snow, Sleeping Beauty and the original curse were broken." She said.

"We can't exactly get close enough to him so that Mandy can kiss him now can we." Jess said. Mal nodded.

"Well let's do some more research about this…thing that has taken over Finn." Regina said.

 **XXX**

 **Sorry this Ch. is so short. I'm having trouble thinking. School is making this hard to write. Love ya though! Pleas review and tell me what I could do better! Thanks! If you don't have anything nice or that could help me don't even review. If you do and it's horrible *talks to Sara* I'll send Sara on you after she gets back. -RK**


	5. Changing Back

**Heya! I'M BAACK! Long time no update or reviews apparently. But no matter, here's the next chapter! BTW the next chapters will take a while too. -RK**

 **XXX**

"So, have you found out what that...thing was? The thing that took over Finn?" Evie asked.

"Not yet." Mal said. She started pacing back and forth, then she looked at Evie and the other. "What about the spell book? Couldn't there be something in there that mentions this weird thing?"

"You look for that in your book while Mali and I search in this book." Regina said. Mal then went to her spell book and started flipping through the pages. After a while Mal gasped aloud.

"Found something." Everyone looked over at her then stepped closer. "In here it says that the thing that took Finn over is a special concoction that will turn your adversary or target either good or bad depending what you mix into it." Everyone's eye's widened slightly. Mal gulped slightly.

Regina made a go on gesture at Mal. "Well?"

"That's the hard part. You need to mix ingredients that are strong enough to counter the other ones and have them swallow it. Then their true love will have to kiss them to complete the antidote." Everyone looked toward Amanda then.

"Let's do it." Mal nodded then grabbed Regina, Mali, and her friends and pulled them into a separate room to get started. "We'll finally see if Finn can be changed back." Everyone nodded.

 **XXX**  
"So, what do we need for the antidote?" Wayne asked.

"We'll need: Emma Swan's' blood, Fairy Godmothers' blood, Cinderella's blood, and Hercules' blood. Then I'll mix it. But here's the tricky part, they enchanted the glob with a spell. I haven't figured which spell but I'll keep looking. Once I know I'll look for the counter spell with Mali."

Everyone nodded. "Mal's friends and I could get the blood samples for you." Regina suggested, and Mal nodded. Everyone departed going to their separate places.

Mal's friends and Regina went out and looked for the good guys to get their blood and the keepers went home for the night.

 **XXX**

"So, do you have the mirror?" Wayne asked. Regina nodded and pulled out a small mirror from her pocket. She then waved her hand over it and it grew.

"Here, you'll now be able to see what Finn is doing." She hung it on the wall before speaking. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, show us Finn Whitman." The mirror had ripples go through before they saw Finn's image.

Finn laughed menacingly. "So, how is the plan for recharging Chernabog coming? I do hope we're able to take over Florida soon." Everyone nodded agreement each wanting to get revenge on a keeper.

"It is going well. We just need to make lightning and shot Chernabog to make sure he stays charged." Tia said. Everyone started laughing evilly.

"Wonderful." Finn said. "Someone find out if there's a lightning storm soon. If not then find someone who can make lightning." Before the order was finished half of the OT's left to find out. "The keepers have no idea what hit them." Finn then laughed menacingly.

The mirror rippled as the image faded. "Well. Looks like we need to stop them before they find someone to hit Chernabog with lightning." Charlie said. Everyone nodded agreement.

"Let's get to work. Do you have the blood?" Mal asked. Regina nodded and handed the syringes full of blood to Mal. She dumped the blood into a pot and mixed. She then did the enchantment. "Hand me my spell book." Carlos reached down, grabbed the spell book and handed it to Mal. Mal then flipped through the pages until she found the spell.

"That's the spell they used?" Amanda asked. Mal nodded and then started the counter enchantment. The blood then pulled together into a golden glob. It kept changing from glob to liquid.

"There. It's ready." Mal said. She then scooped up the glob and put it into a box." We just have to get close to Finn. Amanda nodded.

"Maybe I could go out there and get captured then once I'm close enough I can put that into his mouth. Also you can watch the whole time." Everyone but Mal, Mali and Regina protested.

"This could work. But to be safe let's split it in two. So, that should yours get destroyed or taken we have a backup one." Regina said. Slowly one by one they all started nodding agreement.

"Then let's do it." Amanda said. They split the glob and handed half to her. She then left and went to main street as they went to the magic mirror. She walked down the eerily quiet street. "FINN! ARE YOU HERE?" Amanda cried out to the empty street. If he says he's the dark one then I'll Just summon him."

Amanda took a deep breath. Then whispered, "Finn Whitman, Finn Whitman, Finn Whitman." Smoke filled the street, an eerie laugh sounded all around her.

"You called?" Finn stepped out of the fog. Amanda nodded hesitantly.

"I want Finn back."

"Afraid that can't happen." Finn said, he then laughed.

"Yes it can." Amanda said quietly. She then ran up to him and pulled the glob from her pocket. When she got to him she curled one arm around his neck while the other pushed the glob into his mouth. Finn tried to back up but she pushed it into his mouth. Slightly blinded by unshed tears Amanda lifted her head and kissed Finn.

Finn got Amanda off after a little. He then gasped and dropped to his knees. His hands grasped at his shirt over his heart. Golden light erupted from his chest, a fog swirled around him. Amanda drew one hand over her eyes, shielding them from the intense light. The other she reached in front of her.

As the light diminished she shouted out. "FINN!" When the fog slowly went away she saw a blurry form. "FINN!" She ran toward him. When she fell to her knees beside him he groaned. "Finn?" Amanda helped Finn into a sitting position. His hair was brown again, but she couldn't see his eyes.

His eyes squeezed shut before opening. His green eyes seem to glow to Amanda who was happy that he was back. "Thanks for getting me back." Finn said hoarsely. Amanda threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Tears of joy tracked down her cheeks. Cheering had them looking around 'till they saw their friends in the distance.

"We need to stop the OT's before they go through with their plan." Finn said after hugging all his friends. They nodded gravely.

"We better hurry up then. It looks like they found someone to charge up Chernabog." Mal said gravely. They turned to see OT's gather at the other end of the park. Lightning flashed through the sky.

 **XXX**

 **There you go! Please review to help me get better or to just say if the story is good. P.S. other ch. might take a while. Just thought to tell you as a precaution! Love Ya! :)**


	6. Curse

**Heya! Please review! That's an order from Halt and Sara! So review! I also know Maleficent and I can send them on you! Love ya! -RK :)**

 **XXX**

Another flash went off in the distance. Everyone looked at Finn. "What do you suggest we do to distract them from recharging Chernabog?" Finn asked Mal.

"Maybe we could momentarily distract them and get someone to sneak up and take whoever or whatever is bringing this lightning away to someplace else. That way they-or it-can't summon the lightning anymore." Mal said. Finn nodded.

"Who is best at sneaking around?" Finn asked. No one came up. "Well then. What can we do if no one can sneak?" he directed this question to everyone. Regina, Mali, and Mal and her friends looked at each other.

"I could perhaps do a spell on someone that could allow them to sneak like a pro." Mal said.

"Yeah! Sneak like a ranger!" Jess said. Everyone looked at her confused. "What in Ranger's Apprentice, there are these Ranger's that can move silently and unseen. They are the pro's. Even if someone is staring right at them their still unseen."

"Ohhh." Everyone said. "Sure. Do you you have the spell with you." Finn asked. Mal nodded.

"I just need to go to the right page." Mal said while flipping through the book. She stopped on the page. "Who am I doing the spell on?"

"You should do it on…" Finn looked around the keepers, "Charlie." Charlie looked up surprised.

"Really? Why?" Charlie asked.

"Because you have amazing gymnastic skills and climbing skills that probably will come in handy with your job." Finn explained. Charlie just nodded. "Ready?" Again she nodded. "Go ahead Mal." Mal nodded while stepping forward.

"Beware forswear a rangers silent and unseen movement she will have." Mal waved her hands then pointed it at Charlie. Magic fog like dust went out of her hand and toward Charlie. It then swirled around Charlie and up her body. After a while it disappeared and Charlie looked up and down her body.

"How do you feel Charlie?" Finn asked.

"I don't really feel any different. Let me go outside and try to get in without you guys hearing or seeing." Everyone nodded and she was gone without a sound. After a while they felt like Charlie hadn't tried entering. "How did I do?" Everyone whirled around and saw Charlie at the back door.

"Wow. We didn't even hear or see you." Finn said. Everyone nodded agreement. "What do you think will help with sneaking past the OT's?"

"Well, if I wear colors that matches the landscape around them that would help." Charlie said. They looked surprised momentarily. "What? I guess I have knowledge to be able to sneak." Mal nodded agreement. "Also, my blonde hair won't help really."

"Makes sense. I could do another spell on your clothes and you can wear a jacket and have the hood up." Charlie nodded and pulled on her jacket and nodded. "Ok. Beware forswear the clothes she wears will blend in with the background." Mal waved and the smoked swirled around Charlie again. "There."

Charlie's clothes then started to change to the colors around her. "Wow." Charlie said. "Well, should we get started?"

"Yup. Wait until they're distracted before getting the thing that's summoning lightning. OK?" Finn said. Charlie nodded. They left the room and ran to where the OT's were doing the ceremony. Charlie then went to the trees by the building they we're outside and climbed up.

When she got high enough she was able to see the platform. She saw Tia Dalma, Dr, Facilier, Evil Queen and a small creature that could only be Chernabog. She also saw something that's not familiar.

Charlie then leaped from branch to tree branch in the trees until she was right next to the platform. "STOP!" Charlie saw Finn come up to the edge of the OT's gathered there. "You know we will defeat you, so why bother?" Finn asked.

As they argued Charlie slowly made her way down the tree. When she reached the bottom she crept up toward the weird contraptions. She looked over it and tried to see if there was something important that could be taken off to stop it.

"Don't you dare try to stop us. We have someone here that will make you change your mind." She then beckoned someone forward. A person stumbled with a knapsack over their head. Once they reached Tia Dalma she reached over and pulled the bag off.

"TIM!" Jess yelled. Tim shook his head, his hair falling over his eyes.

"That's right. you recognize him. If you want him to live don't try to stop us." Charlie licked her dry lips and grabbed something that looked like the power generator and then went over to Tim. Charlie grabbed his arm and pulled him away so that he stumbled. He then ran with whoever was pulling him.

"Up the tree." Charlie hissed. When they made it to a tree he climbed. Charlie then followed and the OT's looked around confused at who managed at rescuing Tim.

"Who did that?" Evil Queen yelled. Tia Dalma's brow furrowed for a little.

"Where is the one they call Charlene?" She called out. Charlene pulled her hood further over her head to conceal her all the way and called out.

"Over here!" They looked about madly. Her voice echoing through the street. "You can't see me but I can see you! I saved Tim and have a part to you machine that makes it work. Now you can't continue your plan." Charlene then threw the part at the building.

All the OT's looked at the building when they hear the crash. "NNOOOO!" All the OT's yelled in despair.

"And I just destroyed it. Now you can't bring Chernabog back to power!" Charlene yelled.

"Think again! We might not bring Chernabog back but our curse is coming! We planned it so that it arrived when Chernabog was revived but," Tia Dalma shrugged, "we still get you getting caught in our curse."

"What curse?" Finn asked.

"Oh, the curse that will allow us to be the ruler of Florida and that makes us able to ruin your lives!" Tia Dalma laughed as right then a purple fog came into sight at the horizon and the keepers ran. Or in Charlie's and Tim's case jump from tree to tree.

Once Charlie and Tim made it to the ground Charlie pushed her hood off and continued running. "What should we do?" Charlie asked.

"Well, in case of a second curse be made our wood carver made a special wardrobe that allows at most two people to be safe from it as the curse comes over. Once the curse is done the wardrobe puts you down safely somewhere abandoned." Regina explained.

"Who should go in?" Finn asked.

"You for sure. If we get there with a few minutes then possible Mali or Mal could go with you." Regina said. "Someone with magic can help you when your over there." Finn nodded.

"I'll go." Mal said. They then reached the shed with the wardrobe in it. mal and Finn then raced inside and opened the doors. When they got in they closed the doors right when the fog descended.

 **XXX**

 **Yes, I made a reference to RA. Kill me, but I LOVE RA! It's amazing. Leave me be ok? Review please and tell me if you want something specific for one of the keepers to go through ok? Like Charlene has to do dangerous obstacle course. Whatever you want. -RK**


	7. The Curse In Action

**Heya! Review! Or *talks to Halt and Sara* I'll send Halt and Sara on you! I have done it to my friend (sorry bestie)! Love Ya! So review! -RK**

 **XXX**

Finn and Mal heard everyone outside either gasp or scream. They looked at each other. Finn strained his ears to hear something and only heard silence. "I don't hear anything. Do you think it's safe?" Finn asked.

"It's most likely safe. Especially from what Regina told us." Mal replied. Finn nodded and slowly opened the doors. When the doors were finally opened all the way, they saw that they were in an abandoned building.

"Well, Regina did say it puts the person somewhere safe." Finn said. Mal nodded agreement. They exited the wardrobe and looked around. Spiderwebs and dust covered every window and corner. Finn sneezed which sent up more dust.

They went toward a window and wiped dust off and looked at the sky. "Wow." Mal said. The sky had streaks of red going through it. Around the street they saw people walking, their shoulders were slightly hunched and they looked slightly sad.

Villains walked around proud-like. "How do we walk around without getting spotted?" Finn asked.

"I got it!" Mal quickly opened her spell book. "Beware forswear no one will recognize us with these disguises." Mal flicked her wrist and the dust-fog like magic surrounded them. It swirled around them then disappeared.

Finn looked at himself and didn't see anything different. "Did it work?"

"Yeah, we don't seem different but others don't recognize us." Mal explained walking to the door. Finn followed behind Mal and exited the building. As they walked they saw varies shops that they knew what villain ran it.

Like _The Other Side Fortunes_ Finn concluded that Dr. Facilier ran it and possible had Jess with him. Another _Spotted Fur Coats_ could be owned by none other than Cruella Deville. Finn looked around uneasily. "Where should we go?" Finn asked.

"Somewhere we could talk freely without interruption." Mal replied. They then proceeded toward the forest. After a while they found a clearing with a cabin. Mal then cast a spell, "There. Now once we're inside we can talk safely without anyone hearing."

They then entered the cabin and looked around. The cabin had a small kitchen with a living room that was separated by a small pine table. A small hall lead to a compact bathroom and a few rooms. The living room had a small, old TV set, coffee table and a couch that can open up into a bed.

The kitchen had a small gas stove, a few cupboards, small fridge, and an old microwave. Counters lined the walls by the stove and fridge. The cupboards hung above the counters, the microwave sat on the edge of the counter.

"Isn't this a bit small when we rescue everyone?" Finn asked.

"Well, once we need more rooms I could magic the cabin to have more rooms." Mal said. Finn nodded understanding.

"Who are we rescuing first?" Finn asked.

"We should possibly look where everyone is then decide." Mal said. She then conjured up a computer. She then proceeded to put in everyone's names one at a time. She stopped and studied the screen a few names.

"Why did you stop for a few?"

"It looks like Mali, Regina, and…" Mal stopped and gulped, "Amanda are in a high security prison. It looks like they were tried for treason for some reason that no one knows." Mal said and looked at Finn in pity.

"What should we do? It looks like we should wait to save them." Finn said.

"Yup. We should start with Philby. He can hack anything and is the easiest. He's being held as a slave for MCP from Tron. MCP is using Philby to hack into anything. Also he can help free Willa. She's currently in a coma at the hospital and can't be with her true love." Mal said.

"Wow. Where's MCP and Philby?" Finn asked. Mal nodded.

"They are across town at a computer company. There are cameras all over the building so it might be a little difficult." Finn nodded.

"Let's get started." Finn said. Mal grabbed her spell book and they left heading across town. As they waited at a bus stop Cruella came up to them.

"Why hello. I'm Cruella Deville. I've never seen you before. Did you just move here?" She pulled up her Dalmation coat sleeve up and shook both Mal's and Finn's hands.

"Yup. I'm Lindy and this is my younger brother Andy." Mal said smoothly. "So, how long has Cora been in charge here?"

"Cora's been in charge of all of Florida for two years! But we can't seem to find two traitors Finnegan Whitman and Mal. BBAAA! Those two will ruin everything." Cruella said. "Well, gotta go, I have to kill my baby dalmatians for their fur for my new coat."

Cruella then left them and the bus came up. They then entered and Mal quickly put a bubble around them so they could talk privately. "We've been gone TWO YEARS! Why were we in that wardrobe for two years!?" Finn asked.

"I don't know why that happened but hopefully when we break this curse the two years goes away and we're back at the time we left." Mal said and Finn nodded.

"Looks like that's our stop." Finn replied. They stepped off the bus and walked up to the entrance. _MCP Computer Hacking Company_ sign hung above the entrance. "This is it." They then pushed open the doors to find their friend.

 **XXX**

 **What you think? Review! That's an order from Halt! -RK**


	8. Saving Philby and Willa

"Who are you two here to see?" Finn and Mal looked around and saw a familiar ginger behind a desk. _Philby!_ Finn thought. He then saw that an iron shackle around his neck. His neck is raw and looks slightly blistered. His clothing ragged and worn out.

"We're here to see you actually." Finn said. Philby looked up confused at this statement.

"What?"

"I'm here for you. Your my friend and a fellow DHI. Our enemies the Overtakers made a curse that made them the rulers of Florida. Your name is Dell Philby."

"I don't know who are but I've been here for years. Sorry But I believe you have the wrong person." Philby replied.

"You lost your memory when the curse happened. I'm your friend this is Mal another friend of yours. Your other friends and love have also been caught in the curse also and they probably lost their memories too. We need your help." Finn explained.

"I don't know. My boss won't be happy if I leave." Philby said.

"Your right. I wouldn't be happy if you left." MCP said. They looked around and saw a giant red column beam up and a face appeared. "Dell, you know what happens when you try leaving." Dell nodded but MCP did something. Philby cried out as the collar started to have blue electric sparks coming out of it. The majority of them hit Philby.

"I think differently." Mal flipped through her spell book then. "Beware forswear wipe away and destroy MCP's server so he won't remember." She flicked her wrist and dust-fog came out and went toward the beam of light and behind him. It disappeared shortly doing no damage.

"HA! You think that will stop me!?"MCP yelled out laughing.

"Guess I'll just have to try something else." Mal replied flipping through her book. He then shoot beams of light at them. Finn went all clear and most of them went through him but he still dodged them to be safe. "THE STRENGTH OF DARKNESS IS GOOD AS NONE, WHICH STANDS BEFORE THREE HEARTS AS ONE!" Mal yelled.

"That won't beat me!" MCP yelled.

"THE STRENGTH OF DARKNESS IS GOOD AS NONE, WHICH STANDS BEFORE THREE HEARTS AS ONE!" MCP started crying out in pain. "THE STRENGTH OF DARKNESS IS GOOD AS NONE, WHICH STANDS BEFORE THREE HEARTS AS ONE!"

"NNOOO!"

"THE STRENGTH OF DARKNESS IS GOOD AS NONE, WHICH STANDS BEFORE THREE HEARTS AS ONE! BEWARE FORSWEAR WIPE AWAY AND DESTROY MCP'S SERVER SO HE WON'T REMEMBER!"

"NNNOOOO!" She flicked her wrist and dust-fog came out and went toward the beam of light and behind him. Instantly the projectors and the server sparked and smoked.

"Master?" Philby said hesitantly. "Did you really defeat him?"

"Yes and no. He will come back on when someone notices and does the techno fixing mumbo jumbo, but I highly doubt that with what just happened. BUT, if they're able to he won't remember what happened." Mal then shook her hand and Philby's collar fell off. "Let's get to Willa. Only true loves kiss will wake her." The marks more evident now that the shackle's gone.

Mal waved her hand and the dust swirled around his neck. When it's gone, Philby's neck is healed. only faint scars left any indication of what happened on his neck.

Finn grabbed Philby's hand when he didn't move and left the building. They got on the bus and then went to the hospital. When they got there they saw sterile white building. It looks kind of like an Asylum building. Sterile, isolated and unwelcoming.

"This Willa person is IN THERE?!" Philby asked. Finn nodded, but once the statement sunk in hi brow furrowed. "That's a hospital asylum. They put psycho's and comatose people in there that have no chance at normal life."

"Wow." Was all Finn could say. "Well, Willa's just in a coma not a psycho." They then proceeded into the building. They went to the desk and rang the bell.

"Yes?" Rapunzel came in, bags under her eye's and the spark in her eye's gone. Leaving dull lifeless eyes in their place. She's wearing a nurse outfit and is also wearing that dreaded collar.

"We're here to visit Miss Willa." Mal said. Rapunzel looked through the computer then nodded.

"Ok. But just so you know there won't be much conversations. She's in a coma." They nodded understanding and she lead them down the hall. After a while she stopped in front of a room. "Here she is." She opened the door and ushered them in.

"She's….beautiful." Willa was laying on a hospital bed wearing the gown and had the blanket pulled up to her chest. Her hands are clasped together on her stomach, her dark hair going about madly on the pillow around her head. Philby hesitantly walks forward.

He looks at Finn and Mal. "Do it. It's her only chance." Finn said. Philby nods and then steps up to the bed. He leans over and then gently kisses Willa on the lips.

She doesn't move and Philby starts to turn. Light came out of her chest then sweeped out and swirls around Philby. She let out a groan and opened her eyes slowly. She then sat up slowly and looks around. "Philby! Finn! Mal! I remember you guys!"

Philby shakes his head. "I remember too!" He goes over and hugs Willa. Finn and Mal step forward and hug them.

"It's good to have you back! Let's get back to the cabin and make plans to save the others. There I will also explain everything." Finn said.

 **XXX**

 **Heya! Multiple updates! That's what I'm talking about. BOOYAH! BTW next updates won't be as fast. Schools back *sobs uncontrollably* how sad! Don't worry I will update! Also this might be my shortest fanfic I've written so far. Weird. Love Ya! Review! -RK**


	9. Maybeck's and Dillard's Pirate Rescue

**Heya! BTW my friend and I are gonna write 2 fanfics at the same time when I finish this one! One is Star Wars(during about the time of the Clone Wars), the other is a cross over of Ranger's Apprentice and Assassin's Creed(RAAC for short)! Review! That's an order from Halt and Sara! Love Ya! -RK**

 **XXX**

"That's what happened?" Philby asked.

"Wow." Willa replies when Finn nods. "So who next?"

"Well, Philby can you hack in and see where some of the others are? We're going to need a lot of people since Mali, Regina and Amanda are in a high security prison." Finn said.

"Sure." Philby then goes to the computer. He then typed away for a while before talking up again. "Found Charlene, Maybeck and Dillard. Charlene is at something called the death Olympics. Maybeck and Dillard are slaves on Captain Hook's boat the _Jolly Rodger_. We can save either Them or Charlene first."

"Let's go after Maybeck and Dillard. After we can get Charlene." Everyone nodded agreement then left. They gathered what they had then left for Hook's ship.

 **XXX  
** "Where's Hook?" Finn asked. Philby pointed and they saw Hook on the gangplank and leave his ship. All the pirates followed Hook's lead and left. When no one came back they crept forward and went up.

They heard some muffled talking and crept forward. "This is unfair! What have I done to deserve this!?" A familiar voice said.

"Yeah! Why are we being treated like this? We haven't done anything to them!" They saw it was Dillard hunched over with crates on his back.

"Yeah." Maybeck replied. He was at the counter cutting. Maybeck turned and he was covered in bruises and cuts. He grabbed the crate edge and helped Dillard set the crate down. "Can you help me with this?"

Once the crate was off his back Dillard stood up. Dillard put his hands on his lower back and stretched backwards. His back cracked loudly and Finn winced in sympathy. "Sure."

When he turned to grab a knife they saw he was also covered in cuts and bruises. "Thanks."

Finn stood up and walked over. "Do you want to leave?" They both started in fright and raised their knives in defence.

"Your not supposed to be here." Maybeck said.

"Do you want to leave this horrible life?" Finn asked again. They nodded hesitantly, Finn waved the others forward. "Then come with us."

"But we could get beaten badly or even killed if we get caught." Dillard said fearfully.

"Don't worry. You'll be safe." Mal said.

"Who are you?" Dillard asked.

"We're," Finn waved toward Philby and Willa, "your friend and team mate Dillard and Maybeck. You guys have amnesia and don't remember anything from your past." He said.

"Really? how come we don't remember?" Dillard asked.

"These villains created a curse that did this to us and it erased our memories. Come with us and help us save the others." They nodded agreement. "Let's get goin'!" They turned and ran off the ship.

 **XXX**

"This Charlene girl is in there?" Maybeck asked. Finn nodded they looked toward the building. _Death Olympics Stadium_ the electric sign said. _Brought to you by Lady Tremaine's Evil Incorporated_ the sign continued by the street entrance.

Finn nodded. The sign changed again and they gasped. _Next up is Charlene Turner in the Olympic Death Defying Acrobatics section!_ It showed a picture of Charlene next to it.

Her blonde hair tousled and matted. Bags under dull, lifeless eyes. Her body fit as it is, looked half-starved to death, and covered in cuts, gashes and bruises. There was also the same collar Philby wore around her neck. Blisters worn on her neck looked irritated and infected.

"We need to save her." Willa said. Everyone nodded agreement. "What do we do?"

"Well, we could sneak into the stadium from the player's entrance and try to find her before she's up. Or if we miss her try either getting her out before she does something dangerous or wait until she goes back into the locker room or whatever people wait in to go on." Finn said.

"Yeah. If you want I could put an invisibility spell on us." Mal suggested. Finn nodded and she pulled out her book. "Beware forswear make us invisible so no one will see us." She waved her hand and fog surrounded them momentarily before leaving.

"Let's go." Finn said. They ran up to the side entrance and tried opening the door. "Locked. Give me a moment." Finn closed his eyes, then went through the door. A second later and Finn pushed the door open.

They went inside and ran down hallways. Just to see Charlene walk stooped over out into the stadium. They followed her then stopped short when they saw the course.

 **XXX**

 **Heya! Please review! I want to get better at writing. Also the RAAC fanfic my friend and I are writing, we have some name options. please either PM me or review and tell me which ones you like. For both characters(there's two OC's in RAAC)**

 **Girl(assassin trained ranger) Boy(assassin)**

 **Jayde Reed**

 **Lilith Blade**

 **Niyx Zane**

 **Raven**

 **Scarlet**


	10. The Death Olympics, and The Otherside

**Heya! Please PM me or review about the names I posted last ch.! Thanks. Ok without further ado….**

 **XXX**

Spikes came out of the ground with barbed wire swirled around it. There was pools of acid scattered around the course. Rings, hoops and Trapeze bars hung from the domed ceiling. Some of the bars were on fire. Giant axes swung in low arcs between bars. Rusty nails lined the ground in some areas, weaved into ropes, on axes and on a few bars.

Glass and metal shards sat on the ground haphazardly. Like a giant just threw it on the ground not caring where it landed. Mal, Philby, and Maybeck stepped back involuntarily. Finn, Dillard and Willa just gasped. They looked at each other.

"What should we do?" Mal asked. Finn looked around gravely.

"We stop this." Everyone nodded agreement right when he finished. "I'll go." Finn replied. When no one stopped him, he ran out and looked around. Charlene was climbing a up a rope. "CHARLENE!"

Charlene stopped her ascent and looked down. "Who are you?" She started to slid down the rope. She suddenly cried out. Fin could see faint sparks coming off the collar. Charlene fell from the rope letting go when shocked. Now both hands held her throat. She didn't scream, her throat rubbed raw from electricity coursing on it and screaming in pain and falling.

"I got you!" Finn said running toward her. As he ran he prepared and lunged for her. He stuck out his arms and curled them around Charlene's semi-limp body. He curled his body around Charlene's and hit the ground on his back in a _WHOOF!_ The air came out of Finn's lungs when he hit the ground. He staggered to his feet with Charlene in his arms and he then ran toward the door where everyone was.

When Finn ran past them they followed after they stood there stunned momentarily before they followed him. They ran into the forest and toward the cabin. "Beware forswear make this cabin invisible to all but friends." Mal said. Everyone then ran inside. Finn set Charlene on the couch and backed away.

Mal came up to Charlene and waved. The collar disappearing; Mal waved again and Charlene's wounds went away. She breathed normally when her neck healed. Her eyes fluttered open, she gasped when she saw strangers looking at her.

"Maybeck go kiss her." Finn whispered. Maybeck looked scandalized at the thought. "Do it and you both get your memory back." Maybeck nodded hesitantly. He then went up and kneeled by Charlene. They whispered in private for a little before Charlene nodded. Maybeck leaned over and kissed her. Gold light swirled around them and spread outward.

"Time to get Jess and Mattie." Finn said. Philby went to the computer and looked up the store they are at.

"Looks like the store has cameras at the entrance, cashregister, storeroom and backdoor. But I can hack in and make the cameras go fuzzy so you can go in and free them." Philby said, Finn nodded.

"I'll text you when I'm outside the door. Ok?" Philby nodded. Finn waved DIllard and Mal to follow him. They ran toward _The Other Side Fortunes_ and Finn stopped. He sent a quick text to Philby and waited until he got a simple text back. _Cameras down_. Finn then pushed open the door and went inside.

A bell jingled when the door opened and two girls came out with collars and shackles on and dressed like gypsies. They came closer and Finn realized that it was Jess and Mattie. Jess and Mattie both gestured toward the table.

"Please sit." Mattie said. Everyone nodded and sat. "What would you like a fortune on?"

"Do you like it here?" Mal asked. Jess and Mattie looked at each other uneasily.

"Not really. Master forces this substance into my system so that I can tell fortunes and shocks us when we fail. Or if he's upset with something that went wrong with the other side." Jess said. She looked around again. "He has this young man as a hostage and threatens him if we try to leave." Jess started crying slightly. After a little she regained her composure.

"For some reason whenever he threatens him I get a lump in my throat and get fearful for some reason." Jess continued.

"Well. Apparently your heart remembered you loved him. Tim, that's the young man, stole your heart and you stole his in return. Your in love with him. In another life you guys dated but a curse happened that sent us to this other universe and caused us to lose our memory." Dillard explained. Jess nodded.

"If you help us we'll save him and you will get your memory back." Finn said.

"Wait if that's true then why do I still not remember anything from before?" Dillard asked. Finn nodded.

"Kiss Mattie. You love her but don't remember. When you do you'll remembered." Finn said. Dillard slowly nodded, stood up and walked toward Mattie. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. Her eyes widened slightly and a golden light shined for a little before disappearing.

"I remember. Everything." She stood up and hugged Dillard. Jess looked at them. "Well let's rescue Tim and get the heck out of here!" Mattie said. They went in back and looked around after a little they found a trap door.

"Let's try in there." Finn said. They opened the door and stepped down. As they went inside Finn ran a hand over the wall and found a light switch. As the light filled the room Jess gasped. Tim, gagged and bound, on a chair slumped over. He had bruises on his arms, head and neck. It looks to go onto his chest and stomach.

Jess ran over and ran her hands over his arms and head. her touch soft as a feather. "Knew you'd come save me." He croaked out.

"You remember?" Finn asked.

"Yup. It tortured me by remembering and being so close to her yet seeming miles apart." Tim said. "But I had a feeling that she would come save me." Jess rested her forehead on his for a little. She then tilts his chin up and kissed him on the lips. Golden light filled the room and went out from them.

"Let's get back and make a plan to save the others." Mal said while untying Tim. Everyone nodded agreement and they helped Tim up. They then ran out while Tim limped with the help of Finn and Dillard.

 **XXX**

 **Heya! Please review. I want to get better at writing so please review to help me get better. Thanks! -RK :)**


	11. Prison

**Heya! Please review so I can get better! -RK**

 **XXX**

"Ok, so what's the plan for saving Regina, Amanda and Mali?" Mattie asked while Mal healed Mattie's, Jess's and Tim's wounds.

"We could either sneak in and do a stealth rescue or go guns blazing and run in." Finn said. Everyone looked at each other and exchanged glances. Finally Philby spoke up. "Let's go in stealthy. If that fails then we go as you put it 'guns blazing'." Philby said. Finn nodded.

"We'll rescue them in the morning." Finn replied and everyone nodded. They then went to their respective rooms.

 **XXX**

"Let's get going!" Finn yelled. The people last to finish breakfast scrambled to finish getting dressed. Both Tim and Dillard were hoping, while going forward, trying to get their shoes on. Once everyone was ready Mal stepped forward.

"Beware forswear give us a Ranger's silent and unseen movement." She flicked her hand and fog surrounded them. After a little while of swirling it disappeared. "Let's go." They then ran off toward the State Prison at the other side of town.

They made it to the outside of the prison and looked at it. "So how do we get in?" Jess asked quietly.

"We sneak in through the windows." Finn replied and everyone nodded. Though a few hesitated before nodding. They then went to the side and looked up. The closest window was about 2ft above Maybecks head. Mal looked at it for a second then looked at Finn then at the window again. The Window was up allowing fresh air into the building.

"Beware forswear a grappling hook with 7ft of rope appear in my hand." Mal said under her breath. A faint glow happened in her hand and formed cowls and 3 hooks formed. Mal then stepped back and gently swung the hook back and forth while holding the rope in her other hand.

She then swung it up and it hooked the window sill. She then tugged it to make sure it stayed and then climbed up. The others followed suit one at a time and stopped when the rope swung slightly, then went when it swung again. Soon they were all inside the building and were hiding. They watched for a while to see if the guards came or not.

"Let's go." Finn whispered. He then started sneaking around and made it to a computer. "They're all in the same room." Finn shook his head. "Why?"

"They all have some form of magic so maybe this one cell deals with chains that are anti-magic." Philby replied. Finn nodded agreement.

"Let's go then to cell 20B." Finn lead the way toward the cell. Once outside of the cell they tried the door and it was locked. They looked down to see the lock flashing.

" _Code."_ The box flashed at them. Finn then breathed onto the electronic keypad and the numbers 2, 8, 9, 6 remained the same color as the others lightened with the fog of breath.

Finn looked at the others and they nodded. He then proceeded to try all possible combinations. His 5th try had the lock flash green and click. They went in and saw mali, Regina and Amanda strapped to the ground forced to kneel. Amanda's and Mali's hair draped over their faces matted.

They ran lightly over and kneeled in front of them. "Mom?" Mal whispered. Mali looked up and gasped in delight. Regina looked up at the sound and also gasped in delight.

"You guys came." Finn nodded and looked at Amanda. He looked back with a questioning look. "We remember but she doesn't. She thinks she's in here with us for being a freak and thinks no one cares for her. As she explained Amanda looked up.

Dull eyes looked back at them. It seemed like Amanda gave up all hope from her appearance. "Who are you?" She asked.

"We're friends of yours. And we're here to rescue you." Finn replied. She looked on with confused eyes.

"I have no friends. Been in here since they took me away from my foster parents. Always moving around when they found out I had powers. No one wanted a weird girl as a daughter. I then had a possible family that did care. But that was when They took over." She scoffed when she said them. "They took away everything from me." Silent tears fell from her eyes.

Finn reached down and brushed the tears off her cheeks. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "It's ok." He murmured. Golden light filled the room and swirled around them and then twisted between everyone and disappeared. Amanda's eyes widened and brightened as she looked into Finn's face.

"Finn!" She leaned her head against his head. Finn pulled away and nodded toward them. mal got out a lockpick and knife and put them in the lock. She then jimmied them until she heard the click. She did this for every person and everyone was out of their chains.

Mali stood up slowly with her arm around Mal. Mal had her arms around Mali and held her up. Tim and Jess helped Regina stand and Finn held Amanda up. "Wow. Two years of kneeling constantly really takes it toll on your knees." Amanda commented. Her legs wobbled as she got used to standing again.

"Let's go." Finn said. They then walked toward the door. Before they reached it it slammed open. Cora stepped into the cell with Zelina a step behind her and minions behind her.

"Your not going anywhere."


	12. Freedom

**Heya! This is the last chapter. Well, I'm still going to write other fanfics so don't be sad. Review! That's an order from Halt! Love ya! -RK**

 **XXX**

"Your not going anywhere." Cora said. Finn looked around them.

"Looks like we're going with plan B." Finn said. He gently set Amanda down on the ground and stepped forward. "Actually we will go." Finn said. Mal waved a hand and 'weapons' appeared in their hands.

Willa got an actual weapon, she got a bow and arrows. Philby, Finn, and Dillard got baseball bats. Maybeck and Charlene got wooden swords. Jess, Mattie and Tim got paintball guns. Amanda scooted to the side so she had a clear shot with her powers. Mali and Regina leaned on each other and had their hands up, prepared to do a spell.

"So you say." Cora sneered.

"Beware forswear give us the abilities to defeat these villains." Mal whispered under her breath. Fog swirled around them and disappeared. "Get them!" Philby, Finn, Dillard, Maybeck, and Charlene ran forward and met the villains that charged up. Jess, Mattie, Tim, Amanda, Mali, Mal, Regina and Willa stayed back and shot at them.

For a while they battled. Hit, duck, counter hit,dodge. On and on it went. Until Willa got a clear shot. She shot four arrows and restricted Cora and Zelina stuck by their sleeves to the wall behind them.

"Stop the fighting or I shoot them through their hearts." Willa yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at her. The keepers and OT's alike looked at her shocked but could tell she was serious. "How do we break this curse?"

"We won't tell you." Zelina spat.

"Tell or these two die." Willa said gesturing toward Cora and Zelina. A soldier glanced uneasily around the room.

"True loves kiss." He replied.

"Whose?"

"The saviors." Willa sighed.

"And who's that?" Finn asked when Willa looked away irritated.

"That would be Emma Swan but since she's not here that would be possibly Finn now."

"If that's so how come when Finn kissed Amanda how come it didn't do anything?" Willa asked angrily while taking a step forward. Philby put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know. He can try again." The soldier answered fearfully. Finn went beside Amanda and kneeled down. He tilted her chin up and kissed her on the lips. After a little golden light circled around them.

It lit up the room before spreading out. It shot out of the building and went over everything. Everything it touched sparkled and began to change. Once the light went away they were once again in the alleyway where they got hit with the curse. Cora, Zelina, a few of their minions and Mal's friends were put there also.

"YES!" Maybeck yelled out. Everyone began cheering out loud after Maybeck. Finn got up and went out of the alley and saw a newspaper stand by the Penny Arcade on Main Street. He looked in and saw the year. _2015_.

"We're back on the day we left!" Finn yelled out. Everyone started cheering again.

"We'll take these guys to a cell and you can go rest. You earned it." Regina said. Finn nodded thanks and the keepers, plus Tim, ran to the Fire Station. They went up the stairs to the apartment above and knocked. Wayne opened the door and everyone entered.

"Let's call your parents and get you home." Wayne said. They nodded happily.

 **XXX**

 **Well that's it! How did you guys like it? Please review with constructive criticisms to that i may get better at writing. Love ya and thanks!Thank you to those who have read my story from the beginning. Please read my other Fanfics and the two that shall come up soon. Thanks again! -RK :)**


End file.
